The Battle of the cast
by SummerSplash2000
Summary: This story takes place in the summer after the filming of HSM2 everyone is bored so they decide to play a game. The challenges are wild. This game puts boyfriend against girlfriend, friend against friend and then there is the matter of cheating...


Chapter 1: The boringness of summer: Vanessa

Author's note: I am so sorry about not updating my other story in awhile but I promise a nice two chapters next time I update. But I would appreciate reviews because if no on likes it I will not bother posting later chapter's on this one.

Vanessa's POV

I was sitting on my queen size bed writing in my diary.

June 21

Dear Diary,

I am so bored! There is nothing to do! We just finished up filming High School Musical 2 about a week ago and I miss everyone so much. I am sorry times a million and one for forgetting you here while I went to Utah. I knew I forgot something but I never thought it was something as important as you. Oh, no I am doing it again, do you remember when I started talking about you as if you were alive. Of course you don't because you are a book and you don't have a memory. But I do, we were a month into filming the first High School Musical and everyone was already like one big family…

'Flashback'

_Vanessa was sitting on a table in the East High cafeteria writing in her Diary. She was writing about how she was crazy and how her diary was going to go off when she wasn't looking and tell all it's diary and journal friends Vanessa's darkest secrets. She didn't notice but Corbin was sneaking up behind her. Zac, Lucas, and Mo were sitting on the other side of the room. When he got behind her he snatched it from her hands. "Corbin!" She yelled as he ran away with it. "Zac! Luc! Corbin is being an ass to me again!" Zac smiled and Lucas got up and started stretching. "Shall we chase him Luc?" Zac asked. "We shall" Lucas said with a smile. Corbin had paused at the outside door to see what Vanessa would do about him stealing her Diary. But now that he saw that she had recruited the help of Zac and Lucas, he ran out onto the freshly cut lawn. Lucas and Zac ran out the door after him. Monique looked at Vanessa, then and the door Corbin, Lu, and Zac just left through, then at Vanessa again. She started laughing hysterically which made Vanessa laugh. They both got up and ran out the door after the guys. They got out there just in time to see Lucas and Zac tackle Corbin with Ashley and Olesya cheering them on. Zac ripped the book from Corbin's hands and handed it to Vanessa. "Thanks Zac, thanks Luc," she said giving them each a kiss on the cheek._

'End Flashback'

It's funny because now whenever I am writing in you I look over my shoulder periodically. An sometimes I have found Stella there, so I guess I should thank Corbin for making me self conscious.

On a different subject Lucas emailed me yesterday saying that he is hotter than me more than ever before.

'Flashback'

_Ash, Cor, V, Luc, and Zac were at the beach soaking up the rays. Lucas and Vanessa started arguing about who was hotter, him or her. So then he just started walking around the beach asking random people who they thought was hotter, all of the girls said he was and all of the guys said she was. An since there were more girls on the beach than guys he said that that made him hotter than her._

'End Flashback'

So now he reminds me every time he gets a chance that he is hotter than me. But if you ask me that was a totally unfair tally of people. Seriously though if he is _anything_ more than me it could be a clown, but not the cast clown because Corbin most defiantly takes the cake for that position. An that is nothing but the truth.

Sincerely,

Baby 'V'

After I was done writing in my Diary I got on AIM to see if anyone was on and it was my lucky day because Ash was on. Our conversation went something like this:

V: What up Baby A

A: Not much Baby V, except for the fact that I am bored out of my skull. How about you?

V: Same here, there is nothing to do. Who thought that going home would mean being more bored than you have ever been before?

A: I know what you mean. Ring

A: Whoops I meant to write bling

V: …Ok…:)

A: ;)

V: What was that smiley about?

Ding Dong

V: Has anyone called you? Because the only contact I have had with anyone else was an email from Luc claiming that he was still hotter than me. lol

A: lol, what a loser

V: Yeah I know

Stella popped in my doorway, "You have company." I smiled at her, "Ok Ella give me minute."

V: Someone is at the door for me I'll have to ttyl

A: Ok…see ya V

V: See ya A

Dun dun dun, cliffhanger. Who do you think is at the door. I like where this story is going idk about everyone else. But people I want review's pretty please with sugar on top. Also the HSM cast will be on Good Morning America Thursday Aug 2 7:00 A.M. Central time. Tune in or be a triangle. :) LOL


End file.
